Known from WO2006/032486A1 is an aircraft in which the maximum lift of its wings can be changed by way of actuatable wing components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,998 describes an aircraft whose wings can be adjusted to the air flowing around the wings by changing their curvature with respect to preset pressure values.